


Father and Son

by LemonDemonBoy



Series: Hybrid SMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dadza, Elytrian Philza, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hybrid SMP, enderman ranboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonDemonBoy/pseuds/LemonDemonBoy
Summary: Ranboo nods and grabs his pickaxe. “Alright, dad.”There's a moment of silence as Ranboo’s heart drops. He feels like curling in on himself. Ranboo starts mentally cursing himself at the slip-up. He felt the same embarrassment not too long ago when Wilbur had told him to have fun mining and he had replied with an all too confident “you too!” But this was worse. This was ten thousand times worse, Ranboo decided.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hybrid SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157615
Comments: 6
Kudos: 286





	Father and Son

For most of his life, Ranboo didn't have a family. He barely had a home, much less a family. 

But a lot has changed since then.

Now, Ranboo does have a home. He has others around him that he can consider friends. He has people he can go mining with and people who will protect him when it's raining. Now, Ranboo isn't alone.

And he likes it.

As much as Ranboo had told himself that the reason he didn't have a family was because he didn't want one, he couldn't avoid the truth now. The more he was exposed to hybrids like him and put in situations where he has others around him, Ranboo realizes he likes it. He feels safer than he has ever felt before.

Ranboo realizes this all while mining with Phil on some random day. They were low on equipment and Tommy had expressed a need for things, too, so Ranboo and Phil had taken it upon themselves to go out and gather what was needed. Phil couldn't go alone, obviously - being an elytrian hybrid had its benefits, but it also meant that Phil was weaker and more vulnerable around low hanging ceilings. Ranboo was happy to go with Phil, though, both grateful for the opportunity to get out and get supplies as well as the ability to help one of his friends.

And though he wouldn't say it out loud, too afraid to scare him off, Ranboo would consider Phil - and most of the hybrid friends he’s made - family.

“So what else do we need?” Ranboo asks, putting more iron in the furnace. 

“I know Tommy would like some more redstone,” Phil tells him as he mines, “but that might be it. Some diamonds would be helpful too, though.”

Ranboo nods and grabs his pickaxe. “Alright, dad.”

There's a moment of silence as Ranboo’s heart drops. He feels like curling in on himself. Ranboo starts mentally cursing himself at the slip-up. He felt the same embarrassment not too long ago when Wilbur had told him to have fun mining and he had replied with an all too confident “you too!” But this was worse. This was ten thousand times worse, Ranboo decided.

After a few more moments, though, Ranboo can hear Phil begin mining again. He doesn't say anything so Ranboo takes that as his cue to not say anything, too. Shaking his head to himself, he begins mining at the wall, hoping to find some diamonds.

Neither Phil nor Ranboo mention what he said while they're in the cave. Their conversations flow like normal again, but Ranboo still feels embarrassed. He's worried that he made Phil uncomfortable or that calling him “dad” crossed a line so much that he didn't even want to be friends anymore. 

“We ready to go?” Phil asks, coming out of the tunnel he had been mining in. Ranboo nods and, making sure to gather all the supplies they brought before going with Phil towards the exit of the cave. 

As much as Ranboo would've liked to just leave the cave and spend some time alone in his room, trying to get over the embarrassment of calling Phil “dad,” the universe was against that. Before he could even see it, Ranboo could hear the rain outside.

Phil sighs. “Shit,” he curses, shaking his head. “You think you could try to make it back? Or you wanna camp out ‘til the storm stops?”

He pauses and contemplates for a moment. Every emotional part of Ranboo is telling him to just leave, try to get back to the house even if it hurts so he can debrief the day in his head. But every logical part of him knows it isn't possible. There are very few trees in sight that he could teleport under, and he isn't confident enough in his skills to safely do that. He knows he has to listen to the logical part.

“I think we should wait it out,” Ranboo tells him. “It's the safest option.”

Phil nods. “Whatever you want, son.”

He almost doesn't realize it. Too busy worrying about how long the storm would be and still embarrassed about his own words, Ranboo almost doesn't realize what Phil says. But when he does realize it, Ranboo feels his heart stop again. He blinks a few times, trying to figure out if he's in a dream or not. When he finally decides that it's real life, he takes a breath and looks at Phil. “S-Son?” he stutters.

He shrugs and lowers himself to the ground, trying to get comfortable. “Yeah,” Phil says nonchalantly, as if Ranboo hadn't been on the verge of a panic attack.

Ranboo nods slowly. He feels tears welling in his eyes but he knows he can't cry - not just because it burns him, but because he would be crying in front of  _ Philza _ . 

Phil, however, seems to notice it. “Ah, fuck,” he groans, getting back to his feet. He grabs Ranboo’s shoulders and realizes that he is shaking slightly. “I'm sorry if that, uh, crossed a line, kid-”

Without warning, Ranboo wraps his arms around Phil and presses his head against his shoulder. Tentatively, Phil hugs him back.  _ God _ , Phil thinks,  _ kids are confusing _ .

Ranboo takes a few more deep breaths, willing the tears to go away. “Th-Thank you,” he says quietly. He knows it's stupid, he knows he's being a bit too emotional, but he doesn't care. A feeling of love and the feeling of  _ being  _ loved is consuming Ranboo's entire body and he can't help it.

He never knew his family. He didn't know much about his past. For a long time, Ranboo didn't have anyone in his life.

Phil sighs. “Of course. I'm happy to be a father-figure of sorts in your life.”

Now Ranboo realizes that he can have people in his life. He doesn't have to be alone. He can have a permanent home, he can have friends, he can have a family.

He  _ does _ have a family.


End file.
